


THE BLUE BIRDS OF HAPPY EVER AFTER

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Snow White’s blue birds visit during a talk between Prince James and Henry<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.<br/>Posted to COMMENT FICATHON on abc_ouat<br/>-<br/>Prompt: 'The birds and the balcony'<br/>-<br/>THIS STORY WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Bluebirds and the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

_**THE BLUE BIRDS OF HAPPY EVER AFTER**_  
 **Title: THE BLUE BIRDS OF HAPPY EVER AFTER**  
 **Author:**[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Prince James, Henry Mills, mentions of Emma and Snow White  
 **Spoilers:**  
 **Disclaimer:** ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine.  
 **Summary:** Snow White’s blue birds visit during a talk between Prince James and Henry  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
Posted to COMMENT FICATHON on [](http://abc-ouat.livejournal.com/profile)[ **abc_ouat**](http://abc-ouat.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** 'The birds and the balcony'  
   
 **THE BLUE BIRDS OF HAPPY EVER AFTER**  
Henry stood at the railing of the balcony and watched the blue birds sitting in the trees. It was still all so new to him, this world of Enchantment. The Castle was still being repaired from the damage it sustained during the Dark Curse but it was still as Fairytale as it gets.   
   
He was a Prince in this world. He was back with his mother, the Princess Emma, and his grandparents, Snow White and Prince James.  
   
He looked over the rail and watched his mother and grandmother talking in the garden. They had never looked so beautiful in their bright colored gowns and sparkly jewels.  
   
“Henry, there you are I was looking for you.” Prince James said as he stood in the doorway of the balcony. “Do you like your new room? It was supposed to be your mothers but Snow, your grandmother, thought you would like it better than the other at the end of the corridor.”  
   
“It’s great. I like the tree and the balcony. Why are the birds so calm?” Henry looked at the bird that came to sit on the rail and look at him curiously.  
   
“They are loyal to your grandmother. She gives them love and in return they show her love and loyalty.” Prince James picked up the bird and held it in the palm of his hand. “If you love someone they will always come back to you, even if that someone is a bird.”  
   
Henry held out his hand and his grandfather put the bird in his hand. Henry carefully stroked its feathers with his fingers. He smiled at his grandfather. The little blue bird nestled down into his palm.  
   
Prince James walked to the rail and looked over at his daughter and wife, laughing. He smiled remembering what his daughter looked like as a newborn. Seeing her now, he was proud of her. He looked at the boy standing next to him staring in wonder at the blue bird in his hand. He couldn’t believe he had a grandson. It felt like just yesterday he was putting his infant daughter into an enchanted cabinet to save her from the Dark Curse. It wasn’t yesterday but twenty eight years ago.  
   
“Grandpa, how soon will it be until we can go riding?” Henry carefully held the now sleeping bird in his hand.  
   
“Soon, we need to get the stables rebuilt first before we can get horses again. Have you ever been riding?” he realized he knew nothing about this brave boy that had gone in search of his mother all on his own.  
   
“No, but I really want to learn. I want to go on a hunt, too.” Henry smiled up at his grandfather hopefully.  
   
“You are a little young to go on a hunt.” The Prince looked at him seriously. He wasn’t sure if Henry knows what a hunt really is.  
   
A second blue bird lands on the railing and sings a song that wakes up the bird in Henry’s hand. They both fly off together.  
   
“Where are they going?” Henry watched them fly off.  
   
“I don’t know but they will come back because they know we love them.” Prince James watched them fly in circles in the clouds.  
   
“Like I did when I found my mom,” Henry said. “I loved her so I found her. I came back to her.”  
   
“Yes, I guess you did and you were very brave to search for her.” Prince James couldn’t have been prouder of this young man of ten before him. “I have I told you how proud I am of you.”  
   
“Yes, you and Grandma have said it lots of times.” Henry still didn’t think it was that big of a deal. He reached out and grabbed his grandfather’s hand. “C’mon let’s go down there with Mom and Grandma.”     
   
“Lead the way, Prince Henry.” Prince James laughed as Henry pulled him along. “I think they will enjoy our company, don’t you?”  
   
“Yeah, they’ll love it.” Henry laughed and pulled harder. “Maybe you can talk Mom into letting me go to the ball tonight.”  
   
Prince James laughed. “I cannot change your mother’s mind, Henry. She is strong willed, just as you are.” He looked at Henry’s sad face and relented. “I will talk to her. Maybe I can get her to let you to stay up for a little while to see the beginning of the ball at least.”  
   
“You’ve got to, please.” Henry begged.  
   
“As I said, I will try,” Prince James promised.  
   
“Thank you, Grandpa,” Henry smiled.  
   
Snow White and Princess Emma looked up as Prince James and young Prince Henry entered the garden. Snow white opened up her arms and Prince Henry rushed into them for one of the best hugs he ever felt.   



	2. Part 2: Princesses and Frilly Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I asked if I should continue, I received a lot of positive feedback so I will continue my story of the Enchanted Future

Part 2: Princesses and Frilly Dresses

“Emma,” Prince James calls as he sees her walking down the front staircase. Emma looks over to him and stops at the bottom so he can speak to her. “Henry wishes to stay up to see the festivities this evening. I told him that I would speak to you about it.”

“I hope he wasn’t expecting to stay up for the whole thing.” Emma frowned.

“No just an hour or so. I don’t think that he would make it well past the stroke of midnight.” He assured her.

“Is that when these things end, at midnight?”

“Well the last one lasted until almost dawn but your mother and I didn’t stay for the whole thing. It was very close to your birth.” Prince James smiled.

“Yes, I guess it was, Um…. Have they found Regina yet?” Emma was eager to hear any news.

“The Queen? No not yet. The guards are still searching the woods around her palace and the neighboring kingdoms are on alert as well. If she survived the return we will find her.”

“You think that there is a possibility that she didn’t survive?” Emma was curious now.

“Your mother said she heard her scream suddenly stop.” The prince explained.

“Maybe she is still in the other world, in Storybrooke. I can’t imagine having to go through that twice.” Emma shook her head in wonder.

“But you did you just don’t remember the first time. If Snow hadn’t held on to Henry I would hate to think of what may have happened.”

“When we confronted Regina, the Queen, she was nearly hysterical. Henry and Mary Margaret … um … Snow … um … Mother were behind me when the curse turned.” Emma laughed. “I still don’t know what to call her or you.”

“I guess you should call me Father but if you’re not comfortable with that you may call me James.”

“There is a lot to get used to around here.” Emma looks down at the dress she’s wearing and chuckles. “I was never much for frilly dresses.”

Prince James laughed. “You’re a Princess now. The frilly dresses come with the title but I see what you mean. Snow was not always a frilly dress girl either. She wore buckskin breeches and a fur vest when I met her but that was because she was in hiding from the Queen. “

“You must tell me that story someday.” Emma smiled.

“You have her smile. I’m surprised I hadn’t noticed it until just now.” Prince James lets a wistful look pass across his face for just an instant. “We all missed so much.”

“MOM!” Henry called from the top of the stairs. He came down the stairs to her. “Please, can I stay up for the ball? I promise to be good.”

Emma looked at her father and then at Henry and smiled. “Ok but just for a little while and you have to dance with me and your grandmother.”

“Oh thank you! Wait I have to dance? Somehow that doesn’t sound so good now.” Henry screwed up his face. “I thought I was just going to watch for a while then go to bed.”

“Well, you thought wrong. I know for sure that your grandmother would love a dance with you and so would I.” She smiled at the face he was making.

“Alright I’ll do it for her but that’s sneaky.” Actually he was impressed with her tactics.

“What’s sneaky?” Snow came around the corner just at that moment.

“Mom says that if I want to stay up for the ball I have to dance with you and her.” Henry explained still making a face.

“Oh that’s a lovely idea!” Snow smiled brightly at Emma. “I love it. I’ll look forward to it but if you’re going to stay up you should take a nap or at least rest a little before its time to get ready.”

Henry sighed. “Sure, I don’t want to fall asleep while I’m dancing.” He turned and headed back upstairs to his room.

Emma and Snow laugh as Henry slowly heads off. “I can’t believe you got him to take a nap.” Emma whispered.

“I can’t believe it either,” Snow whispered back. Snow turned to James. “Has there been any word?”

“No, still no sign of her. I have heard that there are several children that were carried here when the curse lifted. It seems that Henry wasn’t the only child meant to be here.”

“I received word from Ella that she and the baby are fine too.” Snow told them. “It seems strange that we were pregnant at the same time and Alexandra is a baby and you are all grown up, Emma.”

“Really? Wow that was some curse.” Emma was astonished that it was even possible that something like that could even happen.

“I think that it’s terrible.” Snow frowned. “I miss everything from you growing up and now I’m a grandmother of a ten year old.”

Emma laughed, “Sorry.”

“It is not your fault. It’s the Queen that has robbed everyone of what they should have had.” Snow reassured her daughter. “Have you seen the dress that was made for you to wear tonight?” Snow was trying to lighten the air. “Its minty green with a dark green collar and cuffs on the sleeves. I saw it as I was passing your room. It’s on the bed.”

“Emma was saying she wasn’t one for frilly dresses. I hope it’s not extremely frilly.” Prince James smiled at Snow.

“It’s not really frilly but it is very beautiful.” Snow smiled at Emma. “It does take a little getting used to but I think you won’t even think about your dresses in time.”

“Green? I don’t think I’ve ever worn much green.” Emma thought a moment. “I suppose the dress I wear to a ball should be a bit frilly, but I think my everyday wear could be toned down a bit.”

“We will talk to the seamstress about that later.” Snow laughed. “You and I should get started. It will take a while for us. Henry and James will be faster.”

“Somehow that doesn’t seem fair.” Emma said as she linked arms with her mother and let her lead her off to be dressed.

“It’s not dear but it’s how it is.” Snow laughed as she looked back to leave James with a smile.


	3. Part 3: Step One Two Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SURPRISE AT THE BALL/

Part 3: Step One Two Three

The green dress wasn’t as bad as Emma thought but it was very puffy. It didn’t matter when she saw Henry’s eyes light up with wonder as he entered the newly repaired ballroom.

“Mom, isn’t it beautiful?” Henry spoke in an excited whisper as he tugged on Emma’s hand.

“Yeah, it’s amazing. I never thought I’d ever see anything like this and here we are.” Emma looked down at her excited son tears starting to form in her eyes. “I’m so grateful to you for coming to find me and now we are here in a real fairytale. You never gave up hope that this would happen. I’m so proud of you.”

“I just found you. You are the one that defeated the Evil Queen by making people remember who they really were.” Henry beamed at his mother.

“We did it together.” Emma relented. “There are your grandparents. Wow I will never complain about frilly dresses again. Look at your grandmother. Are those feathers on that dress?” Snow’s dress had a trim of peacock feathers around the waist and one in her hair.

“Boy she must have plucked the whole tail.” Henry looked at Snow in wonder. “That peacock must be mad now.”

“Henry, I’m sure it didn’t hurt the bird.” Emma secretly agreed with him. Peacocks were foul natured at the best of times but a plucked one could be quite hostile.

Snow and James caught sight of them and came to where they were standing.

“Henry you look very handsome.” Snow smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Green suits you, Emma.” She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I agree you both look wonderful.” Prince James offered his arm to his daughter. “Shall we start the dancing?”

Emma smiled and nodded as she took his arm. Henry mimicked his grandfather’s actions and offered his arm to his grandmother. Snow smiled as she took Henry’s arm.

“Grandma was the peacock mad when it got its tail plucked?” Henry asked as he stared at the feathers.

“The bird was killed by accident. A wagon rolled over it while it was trying to find food. It never knew what happened. The dressmaker saw it and thought that the feathers would be pretty on a dress.” Snow looked at the feathers. She realized that Henry only knew a world where no one wore the feathers or fur of real animals. It was going to take some getting used to on his part.

The Royals had just made it into the middle of the dance floor when there was a commotion near the door. Everyone moved away from the door and turned to look.

Standing in the doorway dressed in his fancy best was Rumplestiltskin with two guards crossing their spears to block his way. There were hushed whispers and some astonished faces in the crowd. Most were astounded that he would have the nerve to show his face in the palace. Emma looked at her parents and then Henry before walking towards the door to face him.

“Is this any way to treat a guest, dearie?” Rumplestiltskin bowed low. “Princess Emma did I not help you reverse the evil curse?” In a low whisper he added, “Among other things don’t forget.”

Emma looked back at her parents who nodded their consent. Emma smiled at the man and waved off the guards. “I’m sorry. Please join us. It’s the least we can do after everything you have done to return us here.” In a low whisper she added, “But I won’t forget where she got that curse either.”

Rumplestiltskin gave her a solemn look and nodded. He knew that he had much to repent before they trusted him. “Thank you for your gracious hospitality, your majesties. I promise to cause no further disturbance.”

“See that you don’t.” Prince James came to stand next to Emma and gave him a stern look and tapped the hilt of his sword with the thumb of the hand that had come to rest on it.

Rumplestiltskin noticed the gesture and nodded to the Prince.

Emma stepped to the side to let him pass. The people in the room were still looking wary at him. Emma understood their fear but Rumplestiltskin had been the one to show her where she could find a piece of the puzzle to reverse the curse. The answer was tucked away in the very book that Henry had carried around. It had been hidden under the binding of the spine.

“We were about to start the dancing. Won’t you join us?” Snow offered. She stood holding Henry’s hand tightly.

“Alas Your Majesty, I am not much of a dancer.” Rumplestiltskin tapped his walking stick to make his point. “I shall enjoy the music all the same.”

Snow smiled nervously and nodded. “There is a well laid table as well.”

“That, Your Majesty I will partake of heartily.” Rumplestiltskin bowed deeply to her. “Thank you for your invitation to dine.”

“Now that that is all settled, let the dancing begin!” Prince James called out to the musicians. He took his daughter’s hand and led her out on the floor.

Henry whispered to his grandmother, “I don’t know how to dance. Can you teach me? I know I should have asked sooner but….” He blushed when Snow smiled in amusement.

“Just follow what your grandfather does and you can’t go wrong.” Snow smiled and glanced over at the James as he proudly danced with his daughter.

“Ok but I hope I don’t step on your toes too much.” Henry said as he watched Prince James maneuver next to them.

“Did you invite him?” Prince James asked his daughter.

“Who? Oh Rumplestiltskin. Yes I did. I hope it’s OK. I knew I should have asked but he helped us.” Emma frowned as she missed a step. “I hope he can turn his life around and become a better person.”

“You and Henry believe he can and that is all I need to know.” Prince James smiled as she missed another step. “I see that Henry isn’t the only one who should have had dance lessons.”

“Sorry, this is so different from anything I’ve done before. It’s very structured isn’t it?” Emma laughed when she looked over at Henry concentrating as he was trying to keep in step with the dance.

“No problem. We will have you experts before the next ball. Maybe that will be for your engagement.” Prince James teased her.

“That ball will never happen. I am never getting married.” Emma then realized she was being teased but then an awful thought hit her. “You’re not going to arrange a marriage for me, are you?”

Prince James just laughed. “As if I dared to do such a thing.”

The dance ended much to Emma’s relief and the Royals made their way to the feast table.

“Mom, can we skip our dance until next time? I think I need some lessons.” Henry asked as his mother looked at the table.

“I think that is an excellent idea. I need lessons too. Why don’t you get something to eat and then call it a night?” Emma handed him a plate.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Henry looked at the roast chicken on the table. “I hope that isn’t the peacock that Grandma is wearing.”

“Henry, I don’t think they would serve us road kill.” Emma saw the surprised look on his face. “I heard what she told you.”

“If they wear fur and feathers, how can you be sure?” Henry asked.

“Eat the roast beef then.” Emma put a slice on his plate.

“How do you know its roast beef?” Henry looked at it suspiciously.

Emma looked at it and frowned. “I don’t but that’s what it looks like. You could always stick to the vegetables.”

“I’ll trust you.” Henry grabbed a roll and a chunk of cheese.

They sat at the table with Snow. Prince James was off talking to several members of the council. When Henry finished he slipped off to bed. Later when Emma came to tuck him in she found him fast asleep.


	4. Part 4: Done But Not Dusted

PART 4: Done But Not Dusted

The ball had ended in the first hours of dawn. The Royals had not stayed till the end because even though they were back home in the Enchanted Forest there was still much to do.

Emma dressed in breeches and a riding coat stood in the armory contemplating her choices of weapons. If this had been Storybrooke, she would have just taken her pistol but there was no such weapon here. 

The door squeaked open and Emma looked up as Snow walked in. “I find the crossbow easy to use. You just pull the trigger like a gun.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting weapon advice from my mother.” Emma chose a crossbow and looked it over.

“Not that one, this one.” Snow took another from the selection and handed it to her. ”It’s has more balance. Before I was your mother, I was a fugitive hiding in the woods all on my own most of the time.” 

“Thanks.” Emma picked up a quiver of bolts and put the strap over her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Snow looked at her daughter curiously. “I never thought you enjoyed hunting.”

“I’m going to join the search for Regina. She’s still out there and I need to find her and put an end to this.” Emma gave her mother a determined look.

“Are you sure she made it through the curse. She was injured. If she did come through, don’t you think she would have been with us? You, Henry and I were together when we woke up.” 

“She could have gotten away while we were out. I’m just glad that Henry is safe. I can’t thank you enough for holding on to him to protect him.”

“I’m his grandmother. There is no need to thank me.” Snow laughed. “I can’t believe I’m someone’s grandmother. It seems like it was just yesterday I gave birth to you.”

“You remember giving birth to me?” Emma looked surprised.

“The longer we are here, the more I remember. The only problem is I seem to be losing my memories of Storybrooke.” Snow sighed. “I don’t want to forget the day we met.”

“Maybe you should write in down in a journal. I wish I had memories of here to replace the ones I had.” Emma looked at the crossbow in her hands and sighed. “I need to get started.”

“Be safe,” Snow hugged her daughter tightly. 

Prince James came to the door and smiled at what he saw. He waited until they parted to let them know he was there. “Emma, are you ready to ride out with me?”

“Oh she’s going with you?” Snow was surprised but relieved that Emma wouldn’t be alone. 

“Yes,” Prince James said. “I don’t think she should be alone in a forest that she doesn’t know.”

“Good thinking.” Emma smiled. “I’ll be careful. Keep an eye on Henry for me.”

“Both of you be safe.” Snow smiled to cover her worry. “Henry and I will be fine.” 

Prince James and Emma left to search for the Evil Queen.

Henry watched from his balcony as they left he called out and they waved goodbye as Snow joined him. 

“They aren’t going to find her. She was stuck in Storybrooke. It’s her punishment for the curse.” Henry turned to look at Snow. “Can we explore the palace?”

“That’s sounds a good idea. There are a lot of repairs going on so we need to be careful.” Snow looked into the trees where the little blue birds were perched. “Hello there, my friends.” The birds twittered and started to sing excitedly.

“Maybe they’ve seen something.” Henry looked at them in wonder. 

“I think they are just glad to be home.” A little blue bird came to land on the balcony rail. Snow carefully picked it up and stroked it. “We all are happy to be back. Are you getting settled in?”

“Yes, I like it here.” Henry carefully stroked the birds head. “I wonder if I will remember Storybrooke and the other world.” 

“I don’t know but I think we should write down the things we want to remember. Maybe we can make it part of your lessons. Just because you are a Prince now doesn’t mean you don’t have to learn. You will rule someday.”

“You mean be King?” Henry frowned. “I never thought about that.”

“Your great grandfather is missing which means your grandfather will become King in three months if he isn’t found.” Snow explained as she let the blue bird fly off. “That would make you heir to the throne.”

“What about Mom?” Henry was surprised.

“I’m afraid only men can rule.” Snow sighed.

“That sucks.” Henry frowned. “I think Mom would be a good Queen.”

“I think so too but that is how it’s always been.” 

“That’s not fair. Can’t Grandpa change it? I mean if he gets to be king.” They turn to go back in. 

“Maybe that is something you can talk about with your grandfather. What do you say we start with the throne room? I hear they are almost done in there.”

“Do you think I could sit on the throne?” Henry asked as they walked down the corridor.

“I don’t think it will hurt anything.” Snow chuckled. 

“Grandma, I love you. You’re fun to hang out with.” Henry took Snows hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Oh Henry, I love you too and your mother.” Snow stopped and hugged him, tears coming to her eyes. “I can’t think of my life without the two of you.” 

“That’s good.” Henry smiled and hugged her back. 

They continued on to the throne room. Henry hurried in and sat in the throne as Snow smiled.


	5. Part 5: The Forest Trail

Part 5: The Forest Trail

“You sit a horse well.” Prince James said to his daughter.

“One of my foster families liked to trail ride so I’ve been on a horse more than a few times.” Emma smiled then frowned. “Do you think we’ll find her?”

“I don’t know but we do have to look just to make sure.” Prince James sighed. “Do you remember where you were when you came through?”

“Yes, we were a few miles down the road and over the hill.” Emma nodded towards the road ahead of her.

“Lead the way.” Prince James smiled as she rode out in front of him and the few members of the guard that had accompanied them. She will enjoy this place, he thought.

Emma came to the oak tree she had marked when they came out of the forest. She had marked the tree so that she could find it again. She had the sneaking suspicion that Regina somehow made it through the enchanted forest from Storybrooke. She dismounted and took the crossbow off her saddle.

“This is where you came from?” Prince James looked around and dismounted taking his sword from his saddle. 

“Yes, down there. There is a path through the trees to what looks like a quarry. We woke up on the rocks.” Emma was still surprised they hadn’t been injured. 

“I know this place. The Queen used it often to cast spells. I believe this is where she cast the curse.” Prince James had a feeling of doom he couldn’t shake. 

The quarry was black from smoke and there are several dead trees. It was a perfect place for spells, remote and private.

They carefully walked the path through the trees to where Emma, Snow and Henry had come through. They stood next to the blackened rocks. 

“It still has that smell from Storybrooke.” Prince James wrinkled his nose.

“You mean the exhaust fumes from the cars.” Emma nodded. “We were over there.” She pointed to some flat rocks at the edge of the clearing.

“I can’t believe you weren’t hurt.” Prince James looked around and saw some blood on the rocks. “Someone was and they left blood on this rock.”

“Do you see any more?” Emma looked around but couldn’t see any more.

“No, but we should look around just the same.” Prince James unsheathed his sword. “You should put a bolt in that just in case.” 

Emma nodded and did as she was told, although it wasn’t as easy as it looked. “I can’t believe she used this thing,” she mumbled. 

Prince James chuckled at her as she finally got the bolt in the mechanism. “Your mother is quite accomplished with many weapons. I always remind myself of that when I start to worry over her. She’s better than most men with a sword and crossbow.” 

“She is such a little woman. “ Emma said with amazement. It seemed unlikely that such a delicate woman would even need to be well versed in weapons.

“She may be the fairest in the land but she is tougher than most.” Prince James smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her cheek. “You are a lot like her in many ways.”

There was a rustle in the trees from the direction that they had come. Both Emma and Prince James turned to look. A wolf comes from between the trees.

“I know that wolf.” Emma looked at it with sadness remembering who it belonged to. “It was in Storybrooke.”

“It’s the huntsman’s wolf. I know it as well.” Prince James frowned. “Was it in Storybrooke? I don’t remember it.” 

The wolf howled and looked to the trees indicating for them to follow him.

“It wants us to follow it.” Emma looked at her father.

“Then we should but be ready for anything.” Prince James warned. 

They followed it through the trees for several minutes to a clearing. In the clearing were several adults and children who had come through from Storybrooke. Some were injured.

Prince James called back to the guards that had been following close behind them to help. “I guess now we know where the people we thought were lost are.” 

Grumpy and Doc were among the group. Prince James waved to them and they came over.

“Good to see you, Your Majesty.” Grumpy nodded to the Prince and glanced at Emma. “There are a few new faces here, children mostly. “

“You should have brought them to the Palace.” Prince James said as he looked around. “Do the children remember who their parents are?”

“They gave us names but the names are not familiar.” Doc said as he walked up. “We weren’t sure the Palace was safe but if you are there it must be. Is Snow White alive?”

“Yes, she and Henry are at the Palace now.” Emma answered him. She was startled by the change in their appearance from Storybrooke. 

Doc was the first to recognize her. “Princess Emma, you certainly have changed from the last time I held you here in this world.” Doc smiled at her confused look. “I delivered you.”

Emma smiled and nodded. “I’m sure I have then. We must get everyone to the Palace. Have you been here since we were brought back?”

“Yeah, you said young Henry was with Snow then he is alright. Doc and I were wondering what happened to him.” Grumpy nodded.

“He was with me and my mother when the curse started to reverse. We have been here for two weeks what have you been doing for food?” Emma looked around at the children. There were a dozen or more looking back at her.

“Whatever we could find or kill mostly but it would be good to have a nice bite of bread.” Doc smiled at her. “I’ll start to gather everyone.” He moved off to do just that.

“Do you know these children? Do you remember their parents?” Prince James looked at Emma hopefully.

“Not all of them but Henry and my mother should know them, at least I hope so.” Emma sighed and started to help the children up the hill to the road.

Prince James and the guard brought up the rear checking to make sure no one had been left behind. 

The wolf followed them as far as the palace gates where it took up a guarding posture. It kept alert as if expecting something or someone to appear. Emma watched it and knew that the person that it was waiting for was not coming. She was surprised as a tear fell on her hand as she held onto the window sill.


	6. Part 6: Magic Comes With A Price, Dearie

Part 6: Magic Comes With A Price, Dearie

The next day Emma and Prince James head off to the woods again with a group of guards. They return to the spot where the wolf found them. They hear a rustle in the trees. Prince James unsheathed his sword and Emma raised the crossbow ready to shoot but a familiar figure came out of the trees. 

“Don’t shoot it’s only me, dearies.” Rumplestiltskin put his hands up in surrender then bowed deeply. “I know what you are looking for or should I say who.” He laughed his creepy laugh. “I have been looking for her too. She isn’t here but if we do not act quickly she will be.”

“What do you mean?” Emma looked at him suspiciously. 

“She can’t come here if we don’t let her that’s what I mean. You cut her to break the curse?” Rumplestiltskin asked with a flare.

“Yes, you told me to,” Emma said. “I cut her hand to spill her blood. There is blood here.” She pointed to the blood on the rocks.

“Yes, her blood but not her. She can only get through the crack in the worlds but not if we close it.” Rumplestiltskin puts his hands together like he’s praying.

“How do we do that?” Prince James did not lower his hand with his sword. Despite what he’s done to restore their lives, the Prince still does not trust him.

“Simple.” Rumplestiltskin smiled and laughed his creepy laugh again. “We send a curse back to her, one that will not only seal the crack but strip her of all her powers.”

“How do we do that?” Emma was still suspicious of him. There was always a motive to everything he did.

“We send a message to her giving her a false way to get here. Instead it strips her of all her evil powers.” He laughed. “Simple- easy- done.”

“Again how do we do that?” Emma was starting to lose patience with him. She liked him better when they were in Storybrooke. He wasn’t so weird. 

“We have the young Prince send a letter to his once loving mother that he misses her and wants her to come be with him. The spell will be in the letter.” Rumplestiltskin looked at Emma for a reaction. He knew she still has unresolved feelings about Prince Henry. 

“I don’t know if I want Henry involved in this madness.” Prince James glanced at Emma then looked back at Rumplestiltskin. He was sure Emma would not like this.

“He is the only one she will trust. The young Prince is smart as a whip and will not fail us.” Rumplestiltskin assured them.

“But how will a spell to get here strip her powers?” Emma was still suspicious.

“All magic comes with a price, dearie.” Rumplestiltskin laughed. “The more evil the magic the dearer the price you pay. In order to take what was never really hers she will give everything to get it, even her power.”

Prince James looked at Emma who nodded. “If we do this what benefit is it to you?”

“I never have to look upon her face or fear her wrath ever again, same as you would, Your Majesty.” Rumplestiltskin tried to look innocent but couldn’t quite pull it off. 

“Come with us back to the Palace and wait while we speak to Henry.” Prince James wanted to hear Emma’s and Snow’s thoughts before he made a firm agreement. 

Rumplestiltskin smiled and bowed. They all left the forest and headed for the Palace.

Back at the Palace they gathered to discuss the plan further. Snow was concerned but agreed that it was the best plan. After some coaxing, Henry agreed to help as well.

Rumplestiltskin explained the plan. The letter must be in Henry’s handwriting and say that he misses Regina. There will be a spell enclosed with the letter detailing how to get through the small crack in the worlds. The letter will be sent by a bird to Storybrooke through the crack. 

Henry reluctantly sat down and wrote the letter. Snow called to her blue birds asking for their help. One came and sat still while the letter and spell was fixed to its leg. Snow gave it a kiss for luck and sent it on its way.

In Storybrooke, it looked like a tornado had torn through town. To the outside world that was what they believed happened. The news reported that there was a F5 storm and there were no known survivors of the town that was once Storybrooke.

Regina stood next to her heavily damaged apple tree, not sure what she was going to do yet to get even with all of them. The tiny blue bird came to rest on a limb next to where she was standing. Regina saw the letter on the bird’s leg and seized it. She not so gently pulled it off and let go of the bird. Seeing its opportunity, the little bird flew off before she had a chance to kill it.

Regina read the letter twice. She was so overwhelmed that she didn’t think twice before she did the spell. Instead of opening the crack between the worlds, the spell sealed it with a flash of light sending the now powerless witch to the ground and unconscious. 

The Royals and Rumplestiltskin stood on the top of the guard tower watching. There was a bright flash of light from the quarry where Henry, Emma and Snow had awakened. 

“It is done and finished.” Rumplestiltskin dusted his hands in triumph. “I bid you farewell for now.” he bowed and left them standing there. They all watched him go.

A tiny blue bird with a broken leg flew up and sat on the short wall of the tower. Snow came forward and picked it up. “Poor little one let me tend to your leg.” She went inside and Henry followed her. 

“Why do I feel like we have made a deal with the devil?” Prince James said to his daughter.

“Because we did,” Emma sighed and went inside.


End file.
